


The Right of All Sentient Beings

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Moral Grey Areas, Prisoner of War, Questions Without Answers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-24
Updated: 2008-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Questions that seem simple are prone to leading to complicated answers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> late birthday fic for [](http://yeaomi.livejournal.com/profile)[yeaomi](http://yeaomi.livejournal.com/). He wanted something that looked a bit into Prowl and Soundwave, as two of the most loyal to their factions. I hope I delivered. ^^

He had expected many things from the prisoner in the holding cell in front of him. He had expected rage. He had expected defiance or proclamations that the prisoner’s “friends” would come for him. He had expected the kind of shouting and obscenities other Autobots before him had thrown at him.

The one thing he had not expected from Autobot Second Prowl was a single question. “Why?”

Out of respect for the sheer simplicity of the thing—and the fact that Prowl was being incredibly civil—Soundwave deigned to answer him. “Elaborate.”

“Why are you here?”

He almost played stupid and gave the literal answer, but that would be insulting to both their intelligence. He knew what Prowl was really asking. “He gave me a place.”

“What place could Megatron have given you that would be better than freedom?” Prowl’s expression said that he truly did not understand.

Soundwave almost pitied him. “He gave me freedom from abuse and starvation. He gave me freedom from mechs who pushed me down because I was…abnormal. He gave me freedom to be myself. What did your senate give me? What did your senate give any of us? And what do your Autobots offer us now?”

Prowl looked at the floor for long kliks. When he finally spoke, his voice was so soft that Soundwave almost missed the statement. “What kind of war are we fighting, when both sides believe they are fighting for freedom?”

It was a good question; the Decepticon wished he had and answer for him.  



End file.
